bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Myslec
Znajdujesz się na stronie dyskusji byłego administratora Bezsensopedii. Dużo większą szansę na odpowiedź masz w przypadku, gdy napiszesz do kogoś z obecnego zarządu strony. 2011-2012 __TOC__ Re:Hogwart Całkowicie zapomniałem! Postaram się go dokończyć. --— 32Polak 15:49, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Królestwo Millielis Drogi panie dlaczego pan usunął moje krolestwo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poprawiałem pisałem 1,5 gadziny Wie pan jaką przykrośćmi pan sprawił proszę o przywrócenie strony Czat Czemu nie moge wejść na czat JAK wejść na ten czat ??? Re:Wyzwanie z czata Oj to nie żadne zawody ... Ale może w trakcie Madejowego Łoża mi się uda. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 10:23, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Przerwanie czatu Wybacz, że przerwałem rozmowę ale kabel od routetra rozłączyłsię i odłączyło mnie od internetu. Co do tych fikcji z własnym kalendarium trudno. Dopiszę"Wojanę Arlijską" dokalendarium Niewiadomoco. 12:03, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Moje fikcje Myslec czy mógłbym moją fikcję o planecie Fiction rozwijać niezależnie od innych? Chcę by z Fiction było podobnie jak z Aimeizem. Czyli mienie własnego kalendarium, bycie we własnej galaktyce itp. Bardzo mi na tym zależy. Przecież planety Fiction nawet nie ma na planecie galaktyki Niewiadomoco. Rozważ to, bardzo o to proszę. Pozdrawiam. 18:01, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. 18:11, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) I jeśli możesz Fiction z rób w układzie planetarnym razem z planetą Vorstellungskraft. Może być? A układ póxniej nazwę sam. 18:14, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki. Pozdrawiam 18:23, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Wybory w GFN Miałem kiedyś ambitne plany, żeby przeprowadzić te wybory w formie ankiety lub w inny ciekawy sposób. A potem Wacław zniknął, a ja jakoś olałem cały wątek... W najbliższym czasie postaram się to uporządkować. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:03, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Kociak145 mogles mnie zbanowac mnie tam to wisi Re:Kategorie Sorki, ciągle zapominam 17:16, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Forum Sorry, jakoś tak po prostu wyszło 13:12, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Sprawdzanie artykułów Mam pytanie odnośnie oznaczania haseł szablonem . Czy podczas redagowania haseł (lub pisania nowych) mam je od razu oznaczać tym szablonem, czy też wolisz oznaczyć wszystko osobiście? Właściwie powinienem wyjaśnić tą sprawę wcześniej, ale lepiej późno niż wcale. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:47, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Zerowe noty Na czacie chodziło mi raczej o zawody pokroju PŚ. Tam zerowa nota zdarza się bardzo rzadko, nawet w przypadku Estończyków ;-) Na zawodach takiej rangi co podałeś pewnie jest na porządku dziennym. Swoją drogą, ciekawe znalezisko: nigdy wcześniej nie przeglądałem wyników trzeciej ligi kobiecych skoków rozgrywanych w Japonii ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:38, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Kociak145 skad wziales ten obrazek z psem w ubraniu?14:18, mar 18, 2013 (UTC)Kociak145 (dyskusja) aha i jeszcze jedno kto utworzył tą wiki myslalem ze ty ale nie pisze założycziel wiec................kto?! sorry zapomnialem sie podpisacKociak145 (dyskusja) 14:20, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) kot dlaczego na stronie kot tak wy żartujecie? to zywe stworzenie a poza tym obraził mnie pan ponieważ kot to moje ulubione zwierzę Re: Zdjęcia do fikcji Na moje oko najlepsze jest zdjęcie drugie i trzecie, ewentualnie dziewiąte. Może się gdzieś wykorzysta, ale to raczej będzie musiała być jakaś trasa w biedniejszym kraju (albo poza zawodami), bo rozgrywania zawodów na tak "przygotowanych" trasach raczej sobie nie wyobrażam ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:21, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Kryształowa kula Dziękuję za wręczenie pięknej kuli. Czuję się niemal jak Gregor ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:06, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Wyniki na życzenie Jak chciałeś tak masz: http://wklej.org/id/1011181/ [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 12:30, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) re: Witaj na Bezsensopedii! dzięki Użytkownik:WojtekNinjanowy user Miasta Nørwøy Tak, to była pomyłka - dobrze, że poprawiłeś. Ja za to znalazłem w artykule o Państwie Cracov link do miasta Nørvi - założyłem, że chodziło Ci o Nørvik i tak też właśnie to poprawiłem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:20, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, poprawiłem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:28, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Szablon a zwykłe linki No właśnie dlatego, że jest ona identyczna ;-) Ten szablon powstał po to, by przyspieszyć edycję artykułu i poprawić czytelność kodu. Jest on rozwiązaniem idealnym wtedy, gdy jest używany bez parametru, zwłaszcza w dużych ilościach. Jeśli jest on używany z dodatkowym parametrem, to zysk na długości kodu wynosi zaledwie 5 znaków, co wizualnie nie robi żadnej różnicy. Osobiście staram się nie używać tego szablonu w krótkich hasłach, które posiadają tylko pojedyncze linki, aby nie wydłużać niepotrzebnie tego ogromnego raportu. Ponadto wywołanie szablonu na pewno jest dla serwera większym obciążeniem niż wygenerowanie zwykłego linku. Dlatego używanie szablonów tam, gdzie praktycznie nic on nie daje, jest sprzeczne z moimi programistycznymi przyzwyczajeniami ;-) Gdyby moja edycja miała polegać wyłącznie na podmianie szablonu, to bym ją sobie odpuścił. Skoro jednak i tak musiałem dokonać w tym haśle poprawek, to przy okazji przerobiłem i to. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:11, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) Czyszczenie Prosiłbym, żebyś w trakcie przeglądania artykułów nie usuwał wartościowych treści. Przy niektórych hasłach (np. Irak czy Jeja.pl) powycinałeś całe sekcje, a w nich było trochę zabawnych motywów. Nie chciałbym, żeby wraz ze wzrostem uporządkowania hasła stawały się bardziej suche. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:36, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rawa Wschodnia Tak, uważam, że w przypadku ludzi z Rawy Wschodniej ich pochodzenie powinno być zaznaczone. To nie jest integralna część Rawy, a terytorium zależne, więc mieszkańcy tych rejonów nie są z automatu obywatelami Rawy. Podobnie, jak mieszkańcy Gujany czy Polinezji nie są automatycznie Francuzami. Osobnej federacji piłkarskiej Rawa Wschodnia nie ma, to prawda. Wydaje mi się jednak, że jej utworzenie to kwestia czasu, bo utrzymanie jednego zarządu nad dwoma kawałkami ziemi w różnych częściach świata na pewno nie jest czymś prostym. Pozostałych piłkarzy pochodzących z Rawy nie wymyślałem, więc nie wiem, skąd oni są. Część z nich może jednak autentycznie podchodzić pod Rawę metropolitalną, gdyż po pierwsze tam na pewno szkolenie jest lepsze niż w w koloniach, a po drugie co lepsi z Rawy Wschodniej mogą być ściągani i naturalizowani. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:43, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) :No to możesz paru zawodnikom grającym w Stanii dopisać słówko Wschodnia. Zwłaszcza tym, którzy grają w przeciętnych klubach (ci z dobrych mogą naprawę być obywatelami Rawy). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:22, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Kilka Spraw Dzisiaj napisałem artykuł o nowej galaktyce, układzie słonecznym oraz o Lubawce*. Mam nadzieję że artykuły te nie okażą się spamem, a jeśli chcesz mogę rozwijać artykuł o Lubawce, ponieważ troszkę o niej wiem :). * Lubawka - 6 tysięczne miasteczko, o którym napisałem ze względu na to, że tam mieszkam. Re Re: Kilka Spraw Dobrze postaram stworzyć na innych stronach linki do Lubawki, a jeśli chodzi o tą galaktykę prosiłbym o jej otworzenie w moim brudnopisie tak jak zaproponowałeś. Czy można coś zrobić żeby czerwony link w artykule o Lubawce o nazwie Dolny Śląsk nie był już czerwonym linkiem oraz, żeby przekierowywał do wcześniej utworzonej przeze mnie strony kategorii o nazwie Dolny Śląsk? Przepraszam, Województwo Dolnośląskie, a nie Dolny Śląsk Wandal Chciałbym Ci zgłosić wandala, który jest nie zarejestrowanym userem o IP: 31.0.201.184 napisał wandalizujący artykuł na Bezsensopedii, strona znajduję się tu. Kiledzik123 08:56, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Żeby wykorzystać ją na mojej wiki. Ale więcej tak nie zrobię. Przeprosiny Przepraszam za pacynkę i spam na czacie. Kiledzik123 17:56, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Szablon Zrobiłem kilka poprawek w szablonie, którego nazwę wymieniłem w tytule, a mianowicie: dodałem brakujące przedmioty szkolne, oraz posortowałem wszystkie hasła (oprócz typów szkół oraz ocen) alfabetycznie. Mam nadzieję, że moje edycja w niniejszym szablonie nie okaże się zbyteczna. Kiledzik123 Dyskusja Przyciski * *jak to jest zrobione że zamiast edytuj jest zmień na lepsze i zamiast Opublikuj to Publikuj(wiem że nie masz teraz neta ale jak bedziesz miał,prosiłbym o odpowiedź) za pomoc dzięki Sliver 19:31, lip 10, 2013 (UTC) Opis choroby nie jest zły, ale nie wiem czy zgodny z regulaminem. Wydaj werdykt w tej sprawie. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 09:59, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Banan i frytki Dlaczego zrewertowałeś te dwa hasła? Poza pojedynczymi literówkami tekst Rzymianina był w miarę dobry, a te dwa hasła są tak ubogie, że każda rozbudowa jest mile widziana. Czy mogę to przywrócić (dokonując koniecznych poprawek)? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:03, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Eeee Dlaczego zablokowałeś mnie aż na miesiąc? Painto Mianiak za to samo dostał trzy dni. Psucie atmosfery... heh śmieszne. Nie musisz wcale uczestniczyć w moich utarczkach z innymi użytkownikami. Przeklinam dzień, w którym zostałeś adminem CS-u. Może przydałaby się jakaś petycja... Tak czy inaczej będę interweniował u innych adminów. Miesiąc? A Lordtrion 3 dni? Od kiedy ciekawość jest karana. Oni obrażają mnie ile wlezie w wątku o screenach, a ty dajesz im 3 dni? Jeśli powiesz, że to kwestia ostrzeżenia, ok. Ale Painto Maniak także był ostrzegany tak tylko przypominam. I dostał trzy dni. Bez wyrazów szacunku, Michnar (Moja tablica) 17:46, wrz 3, 2013 (UTC) : Odpowiedź jest prosta. W ciągu tych 3 dni zdążyłeś skłócić ze sobą i obrazić wiele osób, myślę że nie przesadzę jak powiem, że około 10. Za co bana dostał Lordtrion? Za kłótnie z Michnarem. Za co bana dostał Painto? Za kłótnie z Michnarem. To się tak znikąd nie bierze i nigdy nie jest tak, że winna jest tylko jedna strona. Proponuję nabrać do siebie trochę samokrytyki. W ciągu minionych ostatnich 3 dni z powodu wikii miesiąca zostało zablokowanych sześć osób, a sam konkurs w pewnym momencie stanął przed wizją permanentnego zamknięcia i najprawdopodobniej zostanie mocno zbiurokratyzowany i odmieniony po to, żeby unikać takich sytuacji. A Ty stoisz w samym centrum tych wydarzeń. Naprawdę na tym Ci zależy? Przecież ten konkurs jest zwykłą zabawą i tam nie ma za co umierać. Gdybyś wziął przykład ze swoich kolegów z wiki, którzy nawet po niedzielnym zamieszaniu z własnej woli postanowili wycofać się i przeprosić za obelgi i kłótnie, a także zmienić nastawienie do wikii miesiąca, skończyłoby się to zupełnie inaczej. Do nich nikt już nie ma żalu, trudno, stało się. Natomiast w Twoim wypadku kolejne ostrzeżenia dawały tyle, że tonował się jedynie język - pogarda dla innych użytkowników zostawała, i jak widzę, została nadal. A to najgorsze, co może być. Bo nie tylko wikia miesiąca, ale cała Wikia, w tym Harry Potter Wiki, ma być zabawą. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:07, wrz 3, 2013 (UTC) : Sama wikia jest przecież przyjemnością, prawie codziennie wchodzę na różne przez trzy lata. Ale... Nie sądzisz, że Painto Maniak na przykład przesadza? Kurde, co to ma być. Dostaje wyższą blokadę, bo chcę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego ktoś zagłosował tak a nie inaczej. Ale to przesada. Blokada na 30 dni. Jak ja zgłoszę HPW w październiku? Zawsze jestem najszybszy, a wiadomo, że drugie i trzecie wikie mają dużo mniejsze szanse. Nie zamierzam już pisać z tymi durniami inteligentnymi ludźmi. Denerwują mnie te dwie osoby i nie wiem czy dostrzegasz to wszystko. Poczytaj sobie wypowiedzi Painta i moje. Na serio uważasz, że stoją na tym samym poziomie. Merytoryka to jedno, ale Painto tylko obraża, leci z jakimiś głupimi tekstami. Chcę nadal mieć głos w potencjalnych kolejnych kandydatach na WM, ponieważ lubię głosować. Czuję się starszy i dowartościowany. Chciałem się spytać Obywatela, dlaczego użył takich słów. Wtrącił się Painto Maniak. I za to dostaje blokadę? Przecież ja z nim nawet nie rozmawiałem, po prostu się wtrącił. Szenzii z Pingwiny z Madagaskaru fanfakty Wiki także atakowała mnie bo chciała rozwiązać spór. Za coś jesteś tym adminem i mam nadzieję, że w przypadku mojej blokady posłużysz się adminowskim rozumem. Ten urząd to nie dyktatorstwo. : Michnar (Moja tablica) 18:29, wrz 3, 2013 (UTC) :: HPW może przecież równie dobrze zgłosić ktoś inny, możesz to zrobić i Ty 3 października. To jeszcze nie jest zbyt późno. Przykładowo zwycięzca konkursu na wikię marca został zgłoszony 10 lutego. Dało się? Dało. Natomiast co do Twoich wypowiedzi, przytoczę kilka przykładów: :: Nasza wikia będzie się nadal rozwijać, a wy pozostańce w waszej gnuśności. :: Popatrz na siebie i kretyńskie wypowiedzi. :: Szkoda, że Myslec dał mi ostrzeżeni, bo bym znowu pojechał... :: nikt ciebie nie prosił o oglądanie tych dyskusji :: Tylko zwady szukasz. A ta zwada będzie. :: Kolejny "inteligent". :: Czy to jest według Ciebie kulturalna dyskusja? Proponuję zacząć od siebie. Blokady nie zdejmę, bo nie widzę ani zmian w Twoim zachowaniu, ani nawet chęci poprawy - wręcz przeciwnie, odgrażanie się, że w październiku będzie to samo. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:47, wrz 3, 2013 (UTC) :: W październiku nie będzie powtórki, zapewniam ciebie, nie będzie żadnego namawiania i nie będą mieć na nas hacka. Nie wiem dokładnie co to jest blokada tworzenia konta. Mam jedno pytanie: Czy to jest blokada IP. Bo by był problem, bo moja siostra także działa na wiki i jeżeli osiągnie 250 edycji i będzie chciała coś powiedzieć, to czy będzie mogła? Tak przy okazjii to chciałbym o odblokowanie mojej strony profilowej. Mam zupełne prawo, aby ją systematycznie zmieniać. Michnar (Moja tablica) 19:09, wrz 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Blokada tworzenia konta, jak nazwa wskazuje, uniemożliwia Ci tworzenie nowych kont. Strony profilowej nie mogę odblokować, bo takiej opcji zwyczajnie nie ma (jest jedynie służąca do odblokowywania dyskusji/tablicy, a na to zgody w Twoim przypadku nie wyrażę). Blokady na IP zablokowanego użytkownika zakładają się automatycznie po każdej próbie edycji ze zbanowanego konta i trwają 24 godziny, więc najprawdopodobniej gdybyś w najbliższym miesiącu się nie dobijał do menu edycji na Centrum Społeczności, to siostrze nic by nie przeszkadzało. Na wszelki wypadek wyłączyłem jednak tę opcję. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:28, wrz 3, 2013 (UTC) Inny temat Sama wiki jest całkiem fajna, dzisiaj za późno już na edycje, bo jutro szkoła, ale jutro popołudniu mam plany utworzyć jakiś artykuł :). Michnar (Moja tablica) 20:46, wrz 3, 2013 (UTC) Grafiki Ściągałem je po prostu z Google Grafiki, trochę zgłupiałem jak zobaczyłem ile opcjii tu można wybrać przy licencjonowaniu. Nie za bardzo znam się na licencjach, nie wiem gdzie wyczytać na jakiej jest jaki plik, więc po prostu nie będę ich dodawał najprawdopodobniej. Michnar (Moja tablica) 18:55, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: AFP a saneczkarstwo Przepraszam, miała być MFS (wspomniana już w Czerwonych Wierchach). Piłkarska federacja byłaby faktycznie bezsensowna ;-) Zaraz poprawię, dzięki za wyłapanie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:51, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Pomoc Hejka. Miałbym do ciebie wielką prośbę. Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co zrobiliście, aby pod zdjęciami nie wyskakiwała informacja o osobie, która ją wrzuciła na Wiki? Na HPW tak jest i niszczy to wygląd artykułów. 32Polak 19:58, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) Tablica wiadomości Cześć Myslec.Czemu nie masz tablicy wiadomości? : Magia. ;-) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:15, gru 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Puchar saneczkarski Rozgrywanie pucharu w latach wielkiej wojny bigeryjskiej byłoby bezsensowne, gdyż wykluczyłoby z rozgrywek całą półkulę północną. PZBZ i Rasilia z przyczyn osobistych odpadały, Werdland i Strapia wtedy wcale nie musiały być mocno zainteresowane tą dyscypliną, a Grążel był zbyt blisko działań wojennych, żeby ktoś chciał tam jechać. Z kolei 4 rok to okres wojny domowej w Państwie Cracov (które zapewne wówczas było saneczkarsko znacznie ważniejsze niż dzisiaj, bo obejmowało też tereny Republiki Radzieckiej, a dyscyplina była popularna w mniejszej liczbie państw) i generalnie niepewnej sytuacji na południu spowodowanej rozprzestrzenianiem się komunizmu. W obu przypadkach teoretycznie dałoby się puchar rozegrać, ale raczej mijałoby się to z ideą pucharu świata. Brak pucharu świata nie musiał oznaczać natomiast całkowitego zawieszenia dyscypliny - taki Turniej Czterech Tras można było rozegrać, a w tamtych latach mógł być on nawet bardziej prestiżowy od samego pucharu. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:15, gru 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tabela Biegowa Dzięki za tabelę. Jak najbardziej pasuje :) Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:17, gru 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Jan II Kazimierz Cieszę się, że artykuł jest w porządku, pomyślę jeszcze może nad drugim. Wesołych Świąt. ;) Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 15:00, gru 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Redakcja artykułów z akcji Dobra, postaram się to ogarnąć. W sumie chyba nie ma tam zbyt dużo roboty. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:17, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) co? Czego usunałeś artykuł JJayjoker??????? Re:Re:Pytanie Myslalem nad stworzeniem malej wysepki lub panstwa wlasnie na lodowcu. Sorry za brak polskich znakow Re: Czat Nie wchodzę, bo za bardzo nie mam ani czasu, ani chęci. Raczej to się prędko nie zmieni, bo sesja zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Napisz to, co masz do powiedzenia, na stronie dyskusji albo na forum. No chyba, że to coś objęte trzema klauzulami tajności. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:31, sty 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Puchar Mistrzów Informacja została przyjęta do wiadomości i zostanie zrealizowana w stosownym czasie. Choć - nawiasem mówiąc - tegoroczny terminarz piłkarskich rozgrywek naprawdę stoi na głowie... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:23, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) Laka Majda Czemu usunąłeś artykuł a Laka Majdzie? Przecież był zgodny z kanonem. Mikstefan (dyskusja) 13:07, sty 27, 2014 (UTC) Plik do promocji Mogę linka do zdjęcia z promocji na pl.wikia.com?Sz. Wesołowski (dyskusja) 15:55, kwi 3, 2014 (UTC)Killerlegus Robert Czy móg byś mi pomuc z tym http://pl.massive-assault.wikia.com/wiki/LPO - coś się popsuło, wejdź na czat edycja dlaczego wycofałeś tę edycję? 149.156.172.74 11:45, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) Potop szwedzki, fetyszym, sesja Dlaczego usunąłeś moje uwagi? Przedstawiłam argumenty - te artykuły przedstawiały tematy kontrowersyjne, obrażały ludzi ze względu na ich narodowość (co łamie artykuł 257 kk) oraz umacniały krzywdzące stereotypy, co jest sprzeczne z waszym regulaminem. Czy zapoznałeś się z moimi uwagami? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego się z nimi nie zgadzasz? Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 14:32, maj 25, 2014 (UTC) :Nie były przypadkowe - wybrałam je bardzo starannie. Sam Obywatel kiedyś mi napisał, że mam prawo zweryfikować jego artykuły i zgłaszać jeśli coś mnie obrazi. Co do faktów historycznych - na politykę Wazów duży wpływ miał ich fanatyczny katolicyzm (i to też jest fakt historyczny) a mimo to informacje związane z religią zostały usunięte z artykułu o Janie Kazimierzu. Co do dyskusji, z całym szacunkiem wasza wiki jest jedyną, na której edytuję i wciąż są tu dyskusje. Jest to moim zdaniem nieco archaiczne i przeszkadza, zwłaszcza to, że ty piszesz na mojej tablicy, a ja na twojej i chcąc dyskutować musimy tak przeskakiwać w te i z powrotem. Macie jednak prawo do dyskusji - wasza sprawa. Ja edytuję tu rzadko, więc z mojego punktu widzenia nie ma potrzeby, bym zmieniała cokolwiek z moim podpisie tylko ze względu na jedną wiki, na której pojawiam się rzadko i będę pojawiać się jeszcze rzadziej. Główna przyczyna tego jest taka, jak powiedziałam w CS - w przeciwieństwie do Obywatela czuję się ograniczana. Nie będę jednak walczyć z wiatrakami - rozumiem, że macie swoje regulacje, z którymi osobiście się nie zgadzam. Na koniec powiem, że rzeczywiście może trochę te moje edycje miały charakter żartu, ale w końcu jesteśmy na wiki humorystycznej, więc sądziłam, że wykażecie odrobinę więcej luzu ;) Pozdrawiam i przepraszam, jeśli uraziłam (z tego co widzę urazić was łatwo). Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 15:16, maj 25, 2014 (UTC) Myslec naprawde nie podrabiałem podpisów spytałem sie użytkowników czy podoba sie moja wiki powiedzieli że tak